Bound By
by HighKillerHK
Summary: YuuWolf! here is my first KKm fic. Yuuri and Wolfram are finally getting married but the night before Wolfram has to leave for his traing for the wedding something happens. And a few weeks later the wedding is being held early. Why? Mpreg!


Bound by…..

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: Yes I own these wonderful characters.. (Is shot). XX

Warnings: BL! Which means boy/boy. MPreg.  
Parings: Yuuri/Wolfram.

Genre: Romance/slight angst.

Summary: Yuuri finally gives in and decides to marry Wolfram. But a few months before the wedding…some stuff happens… and they are separated (Mazoku tradition) until the wedding…

"Yuuri…" A sheepish sound woke our favorite demon king from his slumber. "Yuuri please get up.. I'm going to be leaving soon, and I wanna see you before they come get me."

Slowly dark eyes opened to the site of his fiancé, beside him in bed like he always was. But this time, something was off.

"Wolf… Why are we naked.." He blushed. Wolfram giggled.

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened last night Heika." Wolfram cuddled up to his love, savoring the warmth of his body. "Aishiteru..Yuuri…"

Yuuri smiled and held him closer. "What do you mean leave?" Wolfram looked up to him. "It's customary for the 'bride' to leave when it's about 2 months before the wedding.. but the wedding may have to be sooner though…" Wolfram leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. Yuuri was all to eager to return the kiss.

Suddenly they both broke gasping for air when they heard footsteps coming there way. "Yuuri cover up and act like your still asleep okay… Aishiteru… ill see you soon." With one last kiss he got up and grabbed his cloths (Which was strewn all over the floor) and hid Yuuri's. Then quietly ran into the bathroom acting as though he was dressing and getting ready to leave.

Yuuri was about to get up when the door opened and he stayed put. Gwendal walked in holding a small bag waiting for his little brother to come out.

Soon enough the blonde boy came out and left without saying another word.

After they left the room, Yuuri could hear them talk for a minute.

"Did you wake him?" Gwendal asked him.

"Baka! You know full I would do no such thing and treaten our luck for the wedding!" Wolfram replied.

Yuuri waited until he heard the footsteps disappear before getting up. He looked down on his chest and saw a note. He picked it up and read it, and smiled and allowed the tears to run down his cheeks…

Dear Yuuri,

I am sorry for this sudden leave. Bit it is customary for the 'bride' to leave within two months of the marriage. And thank you for the wonderful night last night. I must say I was skeptic that you were just trying to be nice to me and finally marry me. But last night proved that you finally share the same feelings that I've held for you for s while now. I thank you again. I'm sure you remember when you first slapped me. Did you really not know that is the way we become engaged? If so, then why didn't you call of the engagement? Did you love me but ignored the feeling, or are you just doing this because you want to see me happy. Yuuri I will love you and if you truly do love me then within 2 weeks I will find out. How? You are probably asking yourself. Well then that you will have to wait for. But if within 2two weeks if nothing happens then I know the reason your doing this and I will call it off myself. But the feeling I'm getting now is telling me otherwise.

Aishitearu,

Wolfram.

Now Yuuri was confused. What did he mean by that? He did finally grow to accept his feelings for Wolfram, but what if whatever it was didn't happen? Yuuri could almost feel his heart break, but for some reason he was almost giddy. Sighing and hiding the letter, he got up and began to dress. He still had about 15 minutes until he had to awaken, but he just couldn't sleep right now. He had a wedding to arrange, and he couldn't wait until then.

: 1½ months later : (Yuuri P.O.V.)

I was reading over the 'Wedding ceremony' for the millionth time today, when I recive a letter stating that the wedding was being held.. TONIGHT!

OMFG! Quickly I ran to Gunter and showed him the letter. He nearly had a heart attack. "Yuuri-sama come…come.. come! We must ready you they will arrive and expect everything ready in less than 5 hours!" He pulled me into my room and called for the maids.

After explaing everything, everybody began to work fast. The 'Grooms maids" were called and came rushing over to dress me. Of course I'm hate this. I'd rather Wolfram dress me rather than some women I don't even know.

4 hours 47 minutes later, everything was in place but we had one problem… our minister has not shown up yet. And not only that, I was able to glace at my 'bride' and he looked very tired and worn out. I wanted to call to him, but Gunter grabbed me and pulled me here in front of the alter.

'_I hope they have not been working him to hard while he was away.'_ I can't help but worry about him.

Finally he shows and takes his place in front of me. Soon the traditional song was being played by Gunter.

Cheri was the first to walk up, smiling and she kisses me on the cheek wished me luck.

Soon I see Conrad and he walks over to my side.

Gwendal comes next but stops at the door way. I can't help but wonder why.

Then I see the most cuttest person whom I've missed these past few weeks. Greta comes skipping down the path and hands me the binding chain. I take it and whisper to her how cute she has gotten and she smiles and sits next to Cheri.

After some of the maids whom helped put this wedding together take there seat its time for my 'bride'. But he is no where to be seen. I begin to panic, especially when I hear him holler for Gwendal, Conrad, and Cheri. I was about to run back there to see what was wrong when Conrad and Cheri came back relived.

I asked Conrad what was wrong, and he just told me to wait. Wait? Wait for…OMG!

I stare open mouthed at my fiancé. He wore his normal outfit but it was darker than his normal blue, it was almost a royal purple. But what got me the most was that his stomach has gotton huge over the past few weeks. Wait a second. He's pregnant!

I nearly faint. When he reaches me.

"Wolf. Why didn't you tell me you could get pregnant?" I asked him quietly. He just smiled and walk over to me and leaned on my shoulder and nearly collapsed. I grabbed him quickly. Others was about to call off the wedding until he got his strength back but he stated. "Lets get this over with. The sooner this is over the sooner I can rest." He looked at me, and I got the message. I held him while the vows was being said. They tried to include some of my Earthly customs into this. But soon it came to the hard part. The binding chain.

Wolfram looked up to me and I motioned for Conrad to help him stand. He came over and took him and helped him stay upright.

The minister came over and chained my left wrist to Wolfram's right. The next part is going to hurt.

My mother appears with our blood knife and hands it to me. I take a deep breath and look into Wolfram's eyes to make sure he is ready. He nods.

I bring the blade down to his right hand and carve my name into it. He winces at the pain, but says nothing.

Then I had the knife to him and he does the same to my left hand. I whimper a little but try to ignore it.

Once he is done, he leans into me and smiles. He has gotton weaker and we need to hurry this along. And the minister saw it to.

Quickly he brought out the white wine and placed it under our bleeding hands to catch some of the blood. Once the whine was completely red he handed it to me and I drunk half and lifted it to Wolfram's lips and he drunk the rest.

We handed the goblet back to the minister and said the final chant and everyone cheered.

Wolfram collapsed in my arms smiling. I nuzzled his blonde hair and carried him to 'our' room. I laid him down on 'our' bed and let him sleep.

This must be what he was talking about in that letter. I saw that his uniform top was a bit tight on him and I just took it off. Lying it beside the bed. I was also tired and crawled in with him and he cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms aroud his now huge waist, and fell asleep.

: 9 weeks later : (Wolfram's P.O.V.)

Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself yet again in my husbands' arms. I slight pain hits me in my lower stomach but I ignore it. But Yuuri sees' my wince of pain and asks if I'm okay.

I nod and I simply say that the baby is kicking again, he believes me and holds me closer. I relax into his embrace but stiffen when I fell it again except it's a lot stronger than the last time. He looks at me.

"Wolf what's wrong?" He asks. And I cringe when it hits again even more powerful. I look up and I can see fear in his eyes.

"Wolf! Is it time!" I was about to say no, when a much larger wave hits me and I cry out.

"Oh! God!" He calls for my brother's and they come rushing in. Yuuri tries to gently place me on my back, I cry out and I roll myself back over to my side.

"Yuuri! It's different when it's a man!" I scream out. "Oh SHIT! MOTHER!" Before I knew what I had said she is in the room and she begins to rub my back while my brothers' take my shirt off. Yuuri sits there looking useless. I motion for him to lay down beside me and caress my stomach like I showed him the morning after the wedding. He does.

After an hour hot tears have made there way down both my cheeks. Gwnedal explained the birthing process of a man to Yuuri so he understood and he now knows what to do.

He takes both my hands and allows me to squeeze them whenever a wave overtook me.

Soon enough I could feel the baby beginning to press against the wall of my stomach, and I motion for Yuuri to get the blood knife. He grabs it and Conrad helps him cut the side of my belly open and he quickly grabbed the baby and handed it to Gunter. Now it was time for the most dangerous part. I needed healing.

Conrad walked him through the process but he almost messed up, which would have cost my life, he quickly corrected it and I began to heal.

Yuuri began to weaken rather fast and once I was complexly healed he passed out for about 5 minutes. Once he awoke I already had the baby in my arms.

He sat up and looked at our baby girl and smiled warmly. He asked if I named her and I shook my head.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so we could both name her." He began to think and replied, "How… about… Holan?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Holan? Doesn't that mean beloved?"

He nodded. "Well she is." I felt like slapping him but ignored the urge and simply scooted close enough to him and leaned my head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.

: OWARI :

WOW! I got this done in like 2 hrs. and 49 min.! that's my best record yet! LOL I hope you all liked it!

If you want me to write a sequal or you want to write a sequal tell me, but if you want me to write it than please give me some ideas to work with im almost out of my writers block but im still having trouble coming up with plots… LOL


End file.
